The present invention relates generally to surgical instruments and pertains, more specifically, to surgical instruments used in connection with the implant and subsequent removal of prosthetic joints.
The use of prosthetic implants to replace the natural joints of the body, either as a result of disease or injury to the natural joint, is becoming more and more commonplace. For example, in the replacement of a hip joint, it is very often necessary to replace the natural femoral head with a prosthetic femoral stem which enters the femur and provides an accurately located and securely held prosthetic head in place of the natural femoral head. The procedures for implanting a femoral stem usually include coupling of the femoral stem with instruments which enable the surgeon to manipulate the femoral stem for appropriate positioning during implant, for impacting the femoral stem during implant or during extraction, and for subsequent extraction of the femoral stem, should such extraction become necessary.